1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of beverage dispensers. More particularly, the invention pertains to dispensers for cold beverages.
2. Description of Related Art
In the current commercial cold beverage dispensers, the incoming water is flowing through a high power chiller which has to cool down the water in a one pass flow-through manner. When the dispenser is not used a significant amount of water is left in the idle chiller and in the tubing from the chiller to the output valves on each of the dispensing spigots. At periods of the day when there are relatively small number of users the trapped water will warm up and when the next person is dispensing his beverage the first amount of water dispensed will be the trapped warmer water. In commercial cold beverage dispensers the amount of the trapped water is significant. On the other hand during the periods of the day when there are relatively large number of users the chiller is not able to cool the water to the desired temperature. Therefore the dispensed beverage temperature can vary significantly from one customer to the other.